


三强AU/火与凤凰2

by akashic1998



Category: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashic1998/pseuds/akashic1998





	三强AU/火与凤凰2

2 德姆斯特朗式欢迎  
阿不思坐在霍格沃茨的马车里，车内温暖舒适。圆形的结构扩大了实际空间。  
“现在我体会到南瓜形状马车的好处了。”斯拉格霍恩道，他挨着阿不思：“之前我还觉得这个造型有点傻。”他用熊皮护筒暖手：“当初家里也想过让我去德姆斯特朗，幸好没有，我会冻死在那的。”  
德姆斯特朗。阿不思在心中默念这个名字，这所学校无疑是欧洲三校中最神秘的一个，马车一路上顶着狂风飞行，所有学生都不允许拉开窗帘看外面，即使是他们也不被允许知道德姆斯特朗的确切路线，只能确定是高寒之地，他们来时都被要求带上最厚的衣服和斗篷。  
寒冷，教授黑魔法，只收纯血统学生，崇拜力量和强者。这些特质让人望而生畏。  
“纯血统家族很多都有这个习惯。”斯拉格霍恩说道：“男孩去德姆斯特朗，女孩去布斯巴顿，他们觉得男孩从德姆斯特朗出来的更强更有出息。”  
“不都是男女混校吗？”阿不思问道。  
“对啊。”斯拉格霍恩笑了：“不过很多人都快忘了这个，据说德姆斯特朗全校的女生加起来都坐不满一个公共休息室。”  
听到这话，其他学生在暖烘烘的马车内哄笑起来。  
“别笑了！”坐在前面的布莱克校长吼道，学生们安静下来，多吉偷偷对着阿不思和斯拉格霍恩做了个鬼脸，布莱克校长继续说：“都给我老实点！马上就到德姆斯特朗了！”  
“好了，面对疾风。”斯拉格霍恩低声说道。  
所有人都感觉到马车开始缓缓下降，副校长大声说：“可以拉窗帘了，看看外面的景观！”  
靠窗户的学生们纷纷凑到窗户边，阿不思的位置非常好，不用挤就能看到窗外。拉开窗帘时，他由衷发出一声赞叹。  
半空中的南瓜马车前是两座巨大的，用整座高峰雕刻而成的雕像，象征力量，手执长剑的骑士和象征权力，头戴王冠手执权杖的女巫各站一旁，神情肃穆，骑士的剑格中央，女巫的王冠正中各刻着一个德姆斯特朗的校徽，南瓜马车继续降落，为表尊重，这里不允许飞行通过。  
被黄金藤蔓围绕的南瓜马车稳稳降落至地面，夜骐轻快地跑在石像中间的小道上，小道两旁立着形态各异的冰雕武士，马车通过时他们颔首致敬。  
转过一个弯后，眼前豁然开朗。  
眼前一个巨大的广场，广场后就是德姆斯特朗城堡，城堡只有四层，没有霍格沃茨大，但是依悬崖而建，背后是瀑布和群山，风景壮丽辽阔，没有精雕细琢，全是大自然的鬼斧神工，带有一种奇异的粗犷美感。德姆斯特朗临海，能远远听到海浪拍岸的声音，可惜现在看不到，天色已黑，现在头顶上满天星斗。  
一条金边大红地毯在广场上铺成一条路直通城堡，早就有人在这里提灯等候了。布莱克校长走下马车，黑色披风在他身后飞舞，他上前致意：“抱歉来迟，出发时英国的天气不太好。”  
提灯负责接待的教授微笑：“也不算晚，贵客。”他向身后的学生道：“欢迎来到德姆斯特朗，希望你们在这里会有一段美好的时光，未来的勇士们。”  
多吉偷偷用手肘顶顶阿不思，阿不思弯弯嘴角。  
“行李和住处都安排好了。”德姆斯特朗的教授微笑，另外的引路人领走南瓜马车和夜骐。  
“现在，请随我来，晚宴即将开始。”  
霍格沃茨的学生们跟随着自己的校长和引路教授，踩着红地毯走进城堡。  
这个城堡内部空间比阿不思想象的要大，红发的少年观察着这个另类风情的大厅，不可否认，它也很美，头顶是冰晶做的巨大吊灯，天花板不像霍格沃茨一样显示当天天气，而是一些神话传说的浮雕。阿不思认真看着这些浮雕，突然发现它们动了一下。原来这些浮雕不是固定的，而是一天一变。  
大厅里长桌只有3个，可能是德姆斯特朗的学生没有霍格沃茨多的缘故。血红色长袍的学生们坐在长桌边，饶有兴致地看着那些远道而来的客人们。阿不思观察着他们，斯拉格霍恩说得对，女士非常少，乍一眼看过去全部是神情傲慢的男孩子，在他们中夹杂了几个女孩。这就和一边的，比他们先来的布斯巴顿形成了鲜明的对比：穿银蓝长袍的女孩子中多了几个男孩。  
来的最迟的霍格沃茨到中间的长桌坐下，黑色长袍，四色围巾，男女均衡。  
三位校长在高出长桌上入座，节目马上要开始了。  
阿不思还在看德姆斯特朗那边的长桌，神情傲慢的男孩子们三五成群，窃窃私语，观察着外校学生，只有一个金色头发的例外，长桌上其他人和他保持了一定的距离，他随意靠在椅子上，若无其事地看着一本书，就好像外校学生根本不存在一样。  
阿不思看着他，一种非常奇怪的感觉涌上心头，德姆斯特朗那么多男孩，但只有这一个才是他们的核心。  
那个金发少年似乎感觉到他的视线，抬起头来，对上阿不思的目光，阿不思吃惊的发现他的两只眼睛颜色不一样，一只是银色，一只是蓝色。  
毫无疑问那是个非常英俊的男孩，甚至可以说是最英俊的，但吸引阿不思的并不是他的脸。金发少年看着阿不思，对他露出一个奇特的微笑。  
两个人谁都没有别过头，就这么看着对方。  
突然一声巨响将阿不思拉回现实，德姆斯特朗的欢迎仪式开始了。

 

一个巨大的，高出三个长桌的石骑士来到大厅空地上，他开口用德语唱歌，歌颂德姆斯特朗的创始女巫，它唱完歌后，突然拔出一把长剑。  
布斯巴顿和霍格沃茨的学生们愣住了，没明白这是要干什么，德姆斯特朗桌上反而是一阵笑声。石骑士拔出剑，摆了个利落的起手式，将长剑挥向两个桌的学生们。  
学生们尖叫着躲避，台上的教师们都笑了，盖勒特·格林德沃懒洋洋的看一眼霍格沃茨所在的桌子，想看一眼刚刚和他对视的红发少年是什么反应，他愣住了。  
那个红发少年在微笑，他没有动，石骑士再一次挥剑，剑尖几乎划过他的喉咙，他依然没动，甚至带动的风已经吹起他的头发。  
格林德沃看着那个红色的身影，感兴趣地眯起眼睛。  
石骑士剑舞罢，继续唱剩下半段歌曲，惊魂未定的学生们坐回原位，阿不思没有动，他甚至给石骑士鼓了掌。  
学生们整理自己刚刚因为躲避被弄乱的衣袍，石骑士表演完毕退场，桌子上浮出丰盛的食物。阿不思认真观察桌子上很多他看不出来的菜，最后选了烤猪肘和橙子蜜饯。  
今晚只是迎接晚宴，还不是火焰杯选勇士。  
格林德沃刚刚拿起一叠熏肉，德姆斯特朗学生会主席——阿兰·文森特就挤过来，这位黑发黑眼的男孩笑嘻嘻地拿着一瓶酒，一屁股坐在格林德沃身边，还有一个斯拉夫男孩也走过来。  
阿兰在德姆斯特朗可是个人物，长袖善舞，德国魔法部部长的大公子，男学生会主席，但他和其他学生一样，只听命于一人，而且那个人不是穆特校长。  
“格——林——德——沃。”阿兰拖长声音，他心情很好，给格林德沃倒上一杯酒：“给霍格沃茨的欢迎仪式准备好了，明晚，你来不来？”  
“欢迎仪式？”格林德沃挑眉。  
“今晚是学校的官方欢迎仪式，明天是学生们私底下的。”阿兰挤挤眼睛：“专门给霍格沃茨准备的，让他们知道一下，嗯，咱们德姆斯特朗的风俗。”  
一个德姆斯特朗男生疑惑道：“怎么就霍格沃茨，没布斯巴顿？”  
“因为姑娘们是要捧在手心上的。”阿兰道：“布斯巴顿只有妞儿，为难什么？你难道能在咱们学校找到女朋友？”  
斯拉夫少年冷漠道：“布斯巴顿有男生，跟咱们学校女生一样的人数。”  
“别这样，弗拉基米尔。”阿兰道：“那好吧，叫上布斯巴顿的男妞儿们。”  
“那就这样，格林德沃，你来不来？”阿兰鼓动：“来吧，你来了我们才有场面！”  
格林德沃看向霍格沃茨那边，红发少年正在专心吃橙子蜜饯，柔软的红发轻轻颤动。  
“我看情况。”他懒洋洋的说道。

 

TBC


End file.
